


How we wanted the framework to be

by MadameShield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameShield/pseuds/MadameShield
Summary: The framework is awful. We  all know that.Thazs how we wanted  the framework to be..Happy and a lot of Phillinda (+family)





	How we wanted the framework to be

"Mommy! Mommy get up!" 

May slowly opend her eyes. Her daughter daisy was jumping on the bed beside her.

"Daddy made breakfast!" She screamed happy. "And he said you should come too" 

May smilied. Every morning her husband Phil made French toast and cooked her caffee. 

"Mommy please get up I'm hungry" Daisy bagged and grapped Mays hand. She tried to pull her out of the bed. 

Daisy was only 7 years old but she was already strong. Everytime she did that May was afraid Daisy could break her arm so she left the bed.

"I'm coming sweetie" May assured and walked to her closet. It was full with Shield uniforms but a few normal clothes were laying there also.

She decided to wear her black top and some black jeans, grapped her Shield jacket and left the bedroom.

"Morning Mel" Phil stood next to the door and greeted May when she enterd the kitchen. "Hey" she answerd and enjoyed the smell of French toast.

"The coffee and the files are on the table" Phil said. "Thanks Honey" May answerd and gave Phil a quick kiss. 

"Cuteeee" Daisy screamed and ran torwards them. "Familyhugging" she laughed and pulled her parents into a hug.

Daisy wasnt their biological daughter, they adopted her 5 years ago. 

"Honey you have to eat now" Phil explained "We're leaving in 10 minutes for school and you still have to get dressed"

15 minutes later they were ready to leave the house. Like usually they were late. 

"Im going to drop of Daisy at her school and then I'm going to the hub also" Phil said and grapped Lola's keys.

"Okay see you later!" May left the house. It was a summy day and she felt really happy. Her little family was perfect.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Phil reminded his daughter everyday. He didnt want her to be in any troubles.

"Dad I'm already 7 years old I can take care of myself" Daisy answerd angryly. 

"I know Daisy" Phil laughed "C'mon give daddy a kiss" "Noo thats embarissing!" Daisy screamed and ran to her friends.

"Hello Leo hello Jemma!" She greeted them and follwed them into the school.

They were one year younger than Daisy but in the same class. Phil was happy that they were her friends. They had good impact on her. Since she knew them he hadnt had to explain her math homework anymore. 

4 hours later Daisys teacher called May. She and Phil were in abriefing when he called them.

May left the room "Melinda May" "Hello Mrs May here's Mr Radcliff. Your daughter and her friends got in a fight. They're talking with the consultant right now but you should come and pick them up"

"I'm on my way" May said and looked on her clock. If she would be fast enough she couls still go on the next mission.

Phil decided to go with May. "You know the Consult dont you?" Phil asked. He saw her talking to him a few weeks ago.

"I know him. Hes random civilian number 14. You crashed our wedding" May explained.

"I didnt" Phil answerd "I met you in Vegas 4 hours before the wedding. Then I said some stupid and some true things and you decided to split up with him" 

"You said something like: I'm drunk Melinda. Probaly thats the reason why I'm doing this right now. I never wanted you to date civilians. I wanted you to date me. I love you Mel. 

You're the kindest sassiest and most beautiful woman I've ever seen." May laughed. "But I'm thankful. I think after a few years I would have broke up with Andrew anyways" 

When they arrived at the school it was almost 12 30. 

"Melinda" Andrew was suprised when he saw May. "Andrew" she said cold and followed him into his office. Six children were sitting on the floor. 

"Hello Mommy hello Daddy" Daisy said and turned around. She had a bruise in her face.

"Hello Mrs May and hello Mr Coulson" Leo said. He looked even worse. "Fitz they told us to call them Melinda and Phil" Jemma wisperd.

"I'm glad that you came" Andrew began "I think I'm going to make it short" 

"Leo, Jemma and Daisy were fighting with Grant, Garret and Ian. They say that Ian threatend Daisy so she punshed him into the face. And he punched back.

Leo stepped between them and tried to protect Jemma and Daisy. Ian and Garret fought with him when Grant decided to bring Daisy and Jemma somewhere safe" 

May and Phil were smirking. They taught Daisy these punshing-skills. 

"Wow Leo you're a real hero. Like Captain America" Phil explained. "I think you should get an ice cream for that" 

Without looking at Andrew again May took the three children and left the office. "You all like ice cream dont you?" 

The three nodded. "But mommy can we take Ward with us? He likes me. And I think I might like him too."


End file.
